Methods and devices for operating a laser device are provided, among other things, for future use in ignition devices of internal combustion engines. To ensure reliable operation of the laser device, conventional operating methods provide for an optical signal corresponding to the generated laser pulse to be analyzed. This makes it possible, for example, to recognize a delayed occurrence of the laser pulse or even the absence of the laser pulse.
A disadvantage of the conventional methods and systems is the fact that an analysis of a possibly generated laser pulse requires an output mirror or another optical output device in a beam path of the laser device to allow a portion of the radiation intensity of the laser pulse required for the diagnosis to be supplied to a detector element, for example. Due to their location in the beam path of the conventional laser devices, the required output mirrors negatively affect the quality and, in particular, the optical efficiency of systems of this type and, in addition, complicate the design.